The Embers of a Mix Up
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: Through a strange mix up, Lucy somehow ends up swapping phones with a complete stranger. Nalu. AU.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything mentioned in this story that is not plot.**_

 **Ahh this fic I will update when I am bored or having block from my other stories! Hope you don't mind!**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

 _Crocus_ , the capitol of Fiore…the place Lucy had only dreamed of visiting. She had begged her father over and over again to go, but he would always said _no._ Being the hardheaded fellow that he was, once he says _no_ , there is no way to change his mind.

But somehow, he gave in and it turned out to be one of the best vacations she had ever been on as she and her father spent it doing whatever Lucy wanted to do, which involved numerous museum tours and shopping sprees—mainly to different book stores. It was like a dream come true—well almost…She wished her mother could have been here with them, but alas, fate can be cruel.

Now it was their last moments in the Capitol before they had to head off to the Fiore Airport as she and her father awaited for a cab to take them there.

Not wanting to waste another minute, Lucy pulled out her new cellphone to take some goodbye photos at her favorite spot in all of Crocus. The Garden. "Dad, I'm going to be at Palace Garden, okay?"

"Alright," he waved her off, carelessly, too focused on his phone. "Just don't be too long."

"I won't!" she called over her shoulder, feeling all giddy about going back. With a huge grin on her face, she broke off into a run towards the beautiful, vibrant garden.

The second she stepped in through the grand arch entrance, she took a big and deep breath of the pure, freshly scented air and allowed herself to be enveloped by the caressing warmth of nature.

There was just something about it that made her feel so alive. Like a spirit of sorts graced her with its presence as she carefully maneuvered herself around the bushes, taking in everything; the colors, the smells, the happy faces of the passersby. It was all too wonderful.

A humungous forget-me-not colored flower caught her attention. It looked almost like a star, which was one of the things she loved most; stars and space.

She wanted— _no needed_ —a picture of it. With a determined stance, she held her phone up high to get a good angle for the picture.

Biting her tongue for concentration… _That's it!_ Just as she was about to snap the picture, something rammed into her. "KYAA!" Her phone slipped right out of her hand and smashed onto the pavement just as she too, took a face-first tumble to the ground.

Pain shot through her knees and elbows and raced throughout her body, but Lucy couldn't have cared less. Instead, she cried out, "MY NEW PHONE!" She painfully stretched her hand out to reach for it, but something heavy-weighted and very warm, was on top of her back.

She tried to look and see, but the pressure was far too great, forcing her to remain pinned to the cold, dirty floor.

"ARGG! CRAP!" she heard the thing—a male thing—on her back cry. "MY PHONE!"

 _Phone_? Lucy blinked and looked over towards her phone. There was another phone laying right next to it and it was the same model too. _What are the odds_? She briefly thought.

The boy scrambled off Lucy's back and picked up his phone as if it were if his life line, "My poor baby!" He clutched it to his chest, though Lucy paid no attention to him.

She quickly grabbed her own phone and carefully stood up, brushing off the dirt on her body as she observed the boy.

He had pink hair that stuck out in all directions and slanted eyes. He was wearing baggy pants and a black tee-shirt with a red dragon on it. To complete his look, was a scarf wrapped firmly around his neck.

"Did that bad lady hurt you?" he asked his cellphone with his slanted eyes glaring daggers at Lucy.

She let out a surprised gasp, before balling her hands up at her side and growling, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING _BAD!_ YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAMMED INTO ME!"

The boy, however, ignored her.

A vein ticked on Lucy's forehead and without thinking, she grabbed the boy by his shirt and got all up in his face, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Huh?" he innocently blinked, looking slightly baffled by her aggressive behavior. Lucy felt her cheeks flare up and instead of answering his bemusement, she let him go, stomping her foot as she turned away.

And then she remembered the painful smash against the pavement…"EEK!" Gritting her teeth, she carefully—through squinted eyes—searched her phone for any signs of damage. If it was broken…Oh God would her father murder her…

Oddly enough, it seemed to have survived scratch free.

She let out a sigh of relief. Looks like she would get to live another day after all. "Lucky for you there's no damage on my phone," she haughtily said over her shoulder.

"Likewise," he grumbled, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Lucy!" she heard her name being called. She glanced all around until her eyes landed on her father. He beckoned her to come so she did, but jolted when she heard the strange boy shout, "BYE, WEIRDO!"

"Who was that?" her father asked, looking very puzzled.

"Like I know," Lucy muttered, slightly blushing out of embarrassment because all eyes in garden were on her thanks to the boy's name calling.

 **XOXOX**

The wait at the airport went rather quickly. She and her father spent the time playing random trivia games on his phone and both of them being keepers of random knowledge, the game always seemed to end in a tie and then finally they boarded the plane.

As she took her seat, she pulled out the book she had recently purchased in Crocus' notoriously gigantic bookstore. A book about friendship and adventure—a genre she couldn't get enough of and by the time the plane landed back home, Lucy was nearly done with it.

She pulled out her phone and put it back to normal mode as she and her father grabbed their belongings and got into a cab.

She clicked her phone for it to light up. Her lock screen was nothing exciting, it was just the default picture that came with the phone considering she only had gotten it recently, so she hadn't customized it yet, but it did have all her pictures and apps since she downloaded everything from her old phone onto it before she had left for the trip.

She unlocked the phone using her passcode, 9777.

The code stood for her favorite manga, _Fairy Tail_. It was the year that seemed to be repeated throughout the series, X777 and since 9 is where the letter _X_ was located on the phone keyboard, so she used it in her code.

She instantly went to her pictures, wondering which one she should upload to show all her friends. Well her friend Levy certainly would love to see the pictures she took of the bookstore so maybe that's what she will upload first—Lucy inhaled sharply, alarming her father.

"Something wrong?" he quirked, sitting right next to her inside the cab.

Lucy didn't respond, not because she didn't want to, it was more like she _couldn't._

She was in total shock.

 _I-I don't remember taking these photos…_ They were photos of…well _strangers_ … _Candid pictures_ actually, since no one was actually looking at the camera. Actually some of them were posed, but that was a only a select few…

But who were these people?

There was a boy with jet black hair, who was shirtless and looked as though he were trying to pry a pretty girl with blue hair off his muscular arm.

There were actually a bunch of pictures of those two with the same kind of theme; the boy trying to get away from the girl…the photos would be pretty amusing under normal circumstances, but Lucy was freaked out since she was unable to fathom why they were on her phone in the first place.

Another photo was of a pink haired boy with his arm slung around the same black haired boy. The pink haired one was grinning and the black haired boy looked annoyed and ready to strike the other boy in the face.

And then there was a photo of the pink haired boy and the black haired boy butting heads with fists up in the air.

Another photo had a scarlet haired girl holding both boys, pulling them tightly into a group photo. The smiles on the two boys' faces looked very strained and Lucy couldn't help but shudder at how painfully tight that hug looked.

There was also a photo of the pink haired boy breathing fire. "EHHH!" she gasped, nearly dropping the phone, but she caught it just in time.

"What?" her father peered over to look at the phone. "Oh, a fire breather? I don't recall seeing that."

"Me either…" Lucy tensely sweated. What the hell?

There were actually tons of pictures of that pink haired boy…and a lot of them involved fire…

He looked strangely familiar, but Lucy couldn't exactly pinpoint where she had seen him before…

She shrugged off her hazy memory and clicked on her contact list, her fingers slightly trembling.

She had a bad feeling about this…

 _A_ _really bad feeling._

It loaded and her eyes immediately took in the galore of random names.

 _SCARY WOMAN_

 _Stripper_

 _Metal Head_

 _Weird Stalker Chick_

 _Lisanna_

 _Mira_

"Oh…My…God…" Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wavering.

Her father stepped out of the cab.

It didn't even faze her that she was finally home.

She was too stunned. "This isn't my phone…but how…?" She could barely form a coherent sentence. She numbly climbed out the cab, unware that her legs were even moving.

She thought back to when her phone fell on the floor…and then it clicked. "THE PINK HAIRED BOY!"

His phone had fallen too…And they were the same type of phone…

They must have mixed them up…

Anxiety and panic coursed through Lucy's veins like icy water and a cold sweat decorated her forehead and the back of her neck.

She torpidly dialed her phone number, fearful of what was going to happen…But before she could finish dialing, her phone was ringing.

 _And it was her own number._

Anger and fear brewed in her stomach. She wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Was she supposed to be all timid and shy? Or angry and vengeful? Guess there was only one way to find out. "You stole my phone, you idiot!" And it seemed like her anger seemed overpowered her shyness.

"Oi!" the boy—as she expected—huffed, " _You're_ the one who stole _my phone_! Tricking me into dropping it on the ground so you could steal it! That's despicable!"

Her jaw fell wide open out of utter shock. Was this boy serious? "No way!" Lucy denied, feeling heated, " _You're_ the one who knocked into _me_! And _you're the one_ who picked up the phone first, so clearly _you're_ the one who stole it!"

"Pshhh. Like that happened," he brushed off. "It's your fault, you weirdo. You're the one who was standing in the middle of the garden doing weird stuff."

"I WASN'T DOING _WEIRD STUFF_! I WAS TAKING A PICTURE OF A FLOWER!"

"Exactly," he said sounding bored. "Weird stuff"

Lucy's eye twitched. This whole thing was absolutely absurd. "Look who cares what happened, alright? I just want my phone back and I presume you want yours back as well? So where do you live?"

"In Magnolia."

And Lucy's face drained of all color. _M-Magnolia_. _N-No way…_ Her heart beat raced almost a thousand miles a minute. She was going to die. Yep. No doubt about it.

"You still there?" he asked sounding nervous for the first time.

But maybe she had heard wrong? A spark of hope lit inside. Yes! That was it. She must have heard wrong. "Ahh sorry! Uh where did you say you lived?"

"Magnolia," he said, sounding impatient now.

"N-No way…"

"What?"

"Y-YOU LIVE LIKE THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY FROM ME!"

"WHAT?!" The boy screamed, echoing Lucy's panicked state. "WH-WHERE DO YOU LIVE?"

"I LIVE IN ACALYPHA!" she wailed, falling onto her knees on the soft grass of her lawn.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"I WISH I WAS!" she nearly sobbed. Why was this happening to her? She was a good person! She only stole a library book _once—_ or maybe twice, but still that didn't seem to justify her for such bad karma.

"ARGGGG!" he groaned sounding exceedingly frustrated. "So now what?!"

"I-I don't know!" Lucy pressed her free hand against her forehead, feeling it throb from an upcoming headache. "AHHH this is bad…"

"Oh!" the boy said suddenly. "I have an idea!"

"What?!" A surge of hope poured through Lucy's body.

"Just come to Magnolia and we will trade back!"

Lucy almost fell the floor. Was he serious?! "AS IF! HOW ABOUT YOU COME HERE!"

"NO WAY!"

"Ughhh!" Lucy tugged roughly at her hair. This was a nightmare.

"Why don't you just get a new phone and I'll keep this one?" he asked.

"THAT PHONE COST ME A FORTUNE!" she yelled so loudly that she was positive the boy had to pull the phone away from his ear. "I CAN'T JUST GO BUY ANOTHER ONE!"

"Sure you can," he sounded too uncaring.

"Why don't you?" She challenged.

"WHAT?" Now that got him all worked up. "I CAN'T AFFORD NEW PHONE!"

She started to speak, but then her father yelled to her, "Are you coming in or are you going to stand out there all day?"

"Ahh, coming," she yelled back, racking her hand through her long, golden locks. "Look," she said into the phone. "I have to go right now, so you better figure out a solution."

"D-Don't put all this on me," he choked, "I—"

But Lucy hung up before he could continue talking, not wanting to hear another word from him unless it was a way out of this mess.

There had to be something, right?

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Eep! Did you all like this fic?!**

 **I know there are probably ways to fix this phone-swap ordeal, but let's ignore that because this is a work of fiction :)**

 **Anyway, should I continue it?!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
